blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Ant-venture/Gallery/1
Prologue: Playing with the animals S3E12 View of Animal Island lagoon.png S3E12 Bunk leading Blaze and Zeg.png|"Blaze, Zeg!" S3E12 Bunk "This way".png|"This way!" S3E12 Nelson stands on his front tires.png S3E12 Bam swings from a tree.png S3E12 Blaze doing a flip.png S3E12 Zeg bounces off a tree.png S3E12 Bunk jumps down a hill.png|Whoo-Hoo! S3E12 Nelson jumps down a hill.png|Alright! S3E12 Bam jumps down a hill.png|Ha-Ha! S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jumps down a hill.png S3E12 Everyone sliding down the hill.png S3E14 Animals, Blaze and Zeg jump off hill.png S3E12 Blaze jumps high.png|Yeah-heh! S3E12 Everyone finishes their jump.png S3E14 Blaze, Zeg and animals after the ride.png S3E12 Bam "Let's go again!".png|"C'mon. Let's go again!" S3E12 Bunk "Right behind ya!".png|"Right behind ya!" S3E12 Blaze and Zeg watch the animals leave.png S3E12 Zeg "Animal Island so fun!".png|"Animal Island so fun!" Discovering insects S3E12 Blaze and Zeg hear voices.png|Excuse us! Coming through! Make way! Who said that? S3E12 AJ sees where the voices are coming from.png|"It’s coming from down there, in the grass!" S3E12 Insects revealed.png S3E12 Blaze and AJ see the insects.png S3E12 Zeg "Hello, insects!".png|"Hello insects!" S3E12 Insects greeting Blaze and Zeg.png|Oh, well! Hello up there. Lovely day, isn't it. S3E12 Blaze talking to the insects.png|"It sure is. Where are you insects headed?" S3E12 Bee "We live in there".png S3E12 Little red door.png S3E12 Caterpillar "You guys should come".png S3E12 Bee "I think you'd really like it!".png S3E12 Insects go through the door.png Transformation into insects S3E12 Zeg wants to see where the insects live.png S3E12 Zeg "Zeg coming, insects!".png S3E12 Zeg slams into the hill.png S3E12 Zeg can't fit.png S3E12 The door is really small.png S3E12 We should turn into insects.png S3E12 AJ likes the transformation plan.png|Yeah! S3E12 Grasshopper standing on blade of grass.png S3E12 Grasshopper jumps high.png S3E12 Ant crawling to banana.png S3E12 Ant lifting banana.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg ready to transform into insects.png S3E12 Blaze sends transformation magic to Zeg.png S3E12 Zeg infused with transformation magic.png S3E12 Zeg's transformation interface.png S3E12 Hind legs materialize.png S3E12 Zeg "That tickle!".png S3E12 Blaze pre-transformation.png S3E12 Blaze's insect part needed.png S3E12 Ant body materializes.png S3E12 Insect transformations complete.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg transforming.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg transform and shrink.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg fall to the ground.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg land on the ground.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg are tiny.png|Wow! Check out how tiny we are. S3E12 Blaze picking up a stick with super ant strength.png S3E12 Blaze holding the stick up.png S3E12 Zeg about to use his grasshopper jump.png S3E12 Zeg jumps super high.png S3E12 Zeg jumps to a rock.png S3E12 Zeg jumps high again.png S3E12 Zeg jumps to another rock.png S3E12 Zeg jumps yet again.png S3E12 Blaze "Come on, everyone".png Insect City/Runaway egg S3E12 Blaze and Zeg ready to go through the door.png S3E12 Blaze opens the door.png S3E12 Insect City revealed.png|Welcome to Insectropolis: Monster Machine edition. S3E12 Butterfly flying past.png S3E12 Insects going about their lives.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg explore the city.png S3E12 Zeg "So many insects".png S3E12 Butterfly "Hey there!".png S3E12 Beetle "Welcome to the city!".png S3E12 Blaze sees something.png S3E12 Crossing guard beetle directing traffic.png|That beetle's directing traffic. S3E12 Mail butterfly making a delivery.png|And that butterfly is delivering the mail. S3E12 Mail butterfly "Special delivery!".png|"Special delivery!" S3E12 Firefly parents cooing over an egg.png|Huh. I wonder what those fireflies are doing. S3E12 Blaze and Zeg meeting the fireflies.png S3E12 Firefly mom looks at her egg.png S3E12 Firefly egg glowing.png S3E12 Zeg looks at the firefly egg.png S3E12 Firefly dad "We're so excited for our egg to hatch".png S3E12 Fireflies notice wind.png S3E12 Wind blows through Insect City.png S3E12 Crossing guard beetle holding on.png S3E12 Firefly mom sees egg rolling away.png S3E12 Egg pram starts rolling down the hill.png S3E12 Firefly parents shocked.png S3E12 Blaze "We'll get your egg".png S3E12 Zeg follows Blaze down the hill.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg hurry after the egg.png We're On Our Way! S3E12 Egg rolling through Insect City.png S3E12 Egg jumping down a hill.png S3E12 Egg reaches the bottom of the hill.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg reach the bottom of the hill.png S3E12 Egg goes past roadwork.png S3E12 Egg reaches another hill.png S3E12 Egg bounces out of its pram in mid-air.png S3E12 Egg rolls down the other side.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg get on a leaf.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg riding leaf.png S3E12 Close-up of Blaze and Zeg on leaf.png S3E12 Egg passes a bee.png S3E12 Bee surprised to see egg.png S3E12 Egg passes a ladybug.png S3E12 Ladybug surprised to see egg.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jump over a caterpillar.png S3E12 Zeg jumps over a log.png S3E12 Zeg lands on the other side.png S3E12 Blaze tosses the log aside.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg pass more insects.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg hurry down the street.png To return to the The Big Ant-venture episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries